1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting bracket assemblies and, more particularly, to a mounting bracket assembly for securing a speaker or appliance to a wall or ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mounting bracket assemblies for adjustably supporting objects on walls, ceilings, shelves, floors and other support surfaces are generally well known in the art. Prior art mounting bracket assemblies have typically been designed with one or more pivotal links to enable the bracket assembly to be rearranged and thereby locate the attached object in any one of a number of desired positions. Such bracket assemblies enable an object to be supported in its intended or desired position despite the orientation of the adjacent support surface to which it is mounted.
Conventional mounting bracket assemblies have been used in particular with audio speakers to mount the speakers on a wall or a ceiling of a room. Such speaker bracket assemblies have found increased use in business establishments, such as restaurants, theaters, etc., where the broadcast audio sounds must fill large areas. These speaker bracket assemblies have also been used in residential houses where surround sound is desired.
It is well known to utilize a ball and socket mounting bracket assembly for supporting an audio speaker in order to provide the ability to orient the speaker relative to the audience. However, such traditional ball and socket mounting bracket assemblies are often expensive and difficult to install. For example, a common type of ball and socket audio speaker mounting bracket assembly includes a device forming a socket which is mounted to the speaker. A threaded bolt extends through the arms of the device to enable a ball to be inserted into the device before the bolt is tightened to secure the attached speaker in place. As may be appreciated, these types of ball and socket bracket assemblies are often difficult to install such that installation of a speaker to a wall or ceiling often requires at least two installers.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an inexpensive mounting bracket assembly of a simple design which is easy to install while providing the necessary strength for supporting a speaker in an adjustable manner.
The present invention is a mounting bracket assembly for adjustably mounting an object, such as an audio speaker, to a support surface.
The mounting bracket assembly of the present invention includes a first mounting member removably attachable to a support surface, such as a vertically oriented wall or horizontally oriented ceiling. A locking device is supported by the first mounting member and includes an arcuate strip. The arcuate strip includes a concave surface facing outwardly away from the first mounting member and toward a second mounting member. The second mounting member is releasably attachable to an object for adjustably supporting the object from the support surface.
A plurality of apertures defining a plurality of locked positions are formed within the arcuate strip and are spaced apart along an arcuate path. The apertures preferably comprise a plurality of elongated slots defined by a pair of longitudinally extending side walls and a pair of laterally extending end walls.
A first arm includes a first end rigidly fixed to the first mounting member below the arcuate strip and a second end positioned in spaced relation to the first mounting member. The first arm preferably comprises a U-shaped channel including a pair of spaced apart upwardly extending side walls connected to a substantially horizontally extending base.
A second arm is removably receivable within the side walls of the first arm and includes a locking tab supported proximate a first end. The first end of the second arm is movable substantially along the arcuate path defined by the plurality of apertures wherein the locking tab is selectively receivable within a selected one of the apertures for releasably locking the second arm relative to the first mounting member.
A pivot connector provides for pivoting movement of the second arm relative to the first arm along the arcuate path, and thereby facilitates angular positioning of the second arm relative to the first mounting member. The pivot connector includes a connector tab extending upwardly from proximate the second end of the first arm and an aperture formed proximate the second end of the second arm, wherein the aperture releasably receives the connector tab.
In operation, the second arm may be pivoted about the pivot connector into various angular positions by removing the locking tab from the selected aperture in the arcuate strip of the locking device. Once the desired angular position is selected, the locking tab is then inserted into the corresponding aperture for locking the second arm in position relative to the first arm. As such, the second mounting member is positioned in a desired angular orientation relative to the first mounting member.
During the installation process, the speaker is initially directly mounted to the second mounting member through conventional fasteners. The first mounting member is independently secured to the support surface through conventional fasteners. The speaker and second mounting member, in combination with the second arm, are next positioned on the first arm with the connector tab pivotally received within the aperture of the second arm. Next, the locking tab is received within the appropriate aperture of the locking device, thereby securing the second arm, and speaker, in place.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive mounting bracket assembly for attaching an object to a support surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a mounting bracket assembly including interchangeable parts for facilitating simple and efficient replacement of the supported object.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mounting bracket assembly for facilitating the tilting adjustment of the supported object.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mounting bracket assembly which is easy to assemble, install and use.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.